


Bleeding Hearts

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Body mutilation, F/M, Gore, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: A Valentine's Day Special to my series 'Stalking Shadows'. It's a little late, but I hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You, Frank Morrison/Reader, Ghostface (Scream)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	Bleeding Hearts

It was oddly quiet as you continued to work on the generator, keeping an ear out for any hint of a heartbeat. You had gotten separated from your friends earlier and hadn’t heard anything from them. Normally, it would be a good thing to not hear their screams as a hook impaled them, but the lack of noise was slowly starting to raise your paranoia more than usual.

It also didn’t help that you hadn’t seen the killer for a while and you could only assume it was either Danny or Michael this time around. As the generator sprang to life, you darted past the cow tree and into one of the lockers. Meg had taught you earlier how to enter them quickly and quietly, throwing off the killer of your left behind tracks.

Footsteps could be heard from the outside and you winced as you heard the screams of Nea being mutilated. They seemed to go on forever and you wondered if maybe Frank was in the trial, keeping a low profile to throw off everyone else.

You waited until everything was completely silent before carefully stepping out of the locker. A terrified scream was on the verge from escaping your lips but you covered your hand with your mouth to stop yourself.

Nea’s dead body was sprawled out on the grass and a bloody, gaping hole protruded from her chest. Her eyes were glazed over, her mouth hanging open as blood gushed trickled down her chin. Judging from the wound, you knew it was the Oni’s work and it made you dread all the more to continue with the trial.

You sprinted away in search of another generator and saw Dwight working on one in the corner. The two of you exchanged glances and set to work, hoping his nervousness wouldn’t get the best of him. Dwight wasn’t the best when it came to evading the killers but his presence always encouraged you to do better.

The generator was about halfway done when you heard a camera’s flash go off. It was not the sound you expected to hear, knowing the Oni always let out a roar when near the survivors. You whipped around to see Danny peeking from a tree and taking a picture of you with his knife in hand.

“Dwight, run!” you screeched. You ran off before you could hear him respond and hoped Danny would chase you instead.

Your prayers were unanswered as Dwight let out a yell and you turned your head to see him already sprawled on the ground. Danny stood above him and brought down his knife into his chest, repeatedly stabbing him over and over.

The sight made your stomach lurch and you vaulted over a nearby wall when you suddenly tripped over something hard in front of you.

You let out a pained groan and turned over to see Meg’s body that was in a similar state to Nea’s. Her face was contorted into a permanent scream and you could see through the hole in her chest. Your breathing became erratic as your heart picked up and got up from the ground and headed toward killer shack.

The basement was nowhere to be seen and you figured it must be somewhere in the Thompson house. You hid inside another locker and tried to calm down, your mind scared and frantic at what Danny was planning. Never had he been so grotesque when it came to his Moris; it was always a few stabs to the stomach and a quick slit to the throat. You wondered if the Entity had given the killers new options to kill the survivors, making their Moris more brutal and frightening than ever.

Just when you were about to leave the locker, you heard Danny running across the killer shack and opening the empty locker next to you. Before you could move, your own locker was opened and you saw his white mask covered in your friend’s blood.

“No! Danny, stop!” you shrieked. You tried to push past him but he easily picked you up and threw you over his shoulder

“Heey babe! I was wondering where you were hiding,” he said gleefully. “You know how much I love it when you play hard to get, but I really want to show you something this time!”

“Danny, please don’t Mori me! I don’t know what the Entity offered you, but I will do anything!” you cried. “Please, just don’t treat me like the others!”

“What are you talking about, Teddy?” asked Danny. “Be careful what you say or the whole ‘I’ll do anything’, I might take seriously.”

He walked inside the Thompson house and just when you thought he was going to take you to the basement, he passed by it and carried you upstairs. You knew that there was a hook next to the generator but Danny ignored it as he went to the other side of the house and dropped you on the balcony. You couldn’t help but scramble away until your back hit the corner wall, completely trapped and at his mercy.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you,” said Danny. “It’s a special day after all.”

“W-What are you talking about?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day, silly!” exclaimed Danny. He took off his mask and threw it to the side as he looked through his pockets. “And I got a present for you, my love.”

Danny’s cheery attitude was both heartwarming and frightening at the same time as he continued searching whatever he was looking for. You looked nervously to your left at the open vault, counting your odds to see if you could make a quick escape.

“Ah, here we go! Okay, so, I know the Entity doesn’t exactly have a Valentine’s event or whatever but I decided to take it upon myself and show you how much I care for you!” said Danny. “Ta-da!”

You gasped as you muffled the scream that was trying to escape. Danny held a real, human heart; still bleeding and dripping from its orifices. Flashbacks of seeing your friends with their chests mutilated made you almost gag at the thought of Danny carving into their bodies and extracting their hearts.

“What the fuck-Why did you-What’s wrong with you?” you screeched. “Get that away from me!”

“What, you don’t like it?” asked Danny. “After all the trouble that I went through and this is how you act? God, you’re hard to please.”

“What you did has nothing to do with Valentine’s Day at all!” you yelled. “What would make you think I’d like something like that?”

“Well, there’s not exactly a store where I can get you chocolates or something,” said Danny as he rolled his eyes. “Here, I gotta get creative, you know, improvise.”

“So you take out the hearts of all my friends? Danny this is sick, even for you!”

“I try and try and this is the thanks I get?” sighed Danny. He shrugged and threw the heart over the railing as bent down to your level. “Did you get anything for me?”

“What!? How was I supposed to know what day it was? And you said so yourself, you made this up, not me!”

“Well then, get creative Teddy,” he smirked. “Hatch is still open, so we have all the time in the world.”

“Y-You can’t just put me on the spot like this,” you sputtered. “I don’t have anything planned-”

Danny cupped your face with his hands and pressed his fingers against your cheeks tightly as he gave you a deep kiss. His mouth muffled your sounds of pain and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside. He captured your moans as his hand snaked under down underneath your dress and easily slipped off your underwear.

“Always making me do all the work,” Danny chuckled darkly. “You’ll have to contribute somehow.”

You accidentally bit his lip when he slipped his fingers inside your sex but it only seemed to excite him more. Already, you could feel dampness start to gather between your legs as he motioned his fingers in and out of you, making crude wet sounds every time he extracted them.

“Can you do something for me, love?” he whispered into your ear. You shivered at the way his hot breathe tickled your hear and threw your head back as he pushed his fingers inside you further.

“What…is…it?” you asked breathlessly.

“Let me cut you,” he whispered. “I promise it won’t be a lot…I won’t let you die today, I swear.”

It was rare for Danny to ask for permission when it came to his own pleasure in physical violence. He usually took you by surprise on the times he would torture you, claiming that the look of fear on your face made it all the more worthwhile.

“…Just a little bit?” you asked timidly. Danny nodded vigorously with wide eyes as he lifted your wrist as he placed his knife against your vein. You grimaced as he gently placed his lips on the wound and then rubbing it tenderly against his face. His cheek was stained with your blood as he licked some of it that trickled down into his mouth.

“I’ll get you something better next year,” promised Danny. “I’ll get your favorite candy from that liquor store you used to go to. And that lemonade from that hot dog place you’d stop by after work. Shit, I’m gonna have to sacrifice a lot of you guys for that.”

You smiled weakly at his offer as he lifted the skirt of your dress and began to finger you with your blood coating his leather gloves. A sigh of pleasure escaped your lips as you spread your legs further apart for him.

“You’re being more compliant today,” smirked Danny. “Is that all I have to do, promise you your favorite things?”

“It certainly helps-aah!” you cried as he pushed his fingers in as far as they wood go. You felt yourself tighten around him and he kissed you again while he played with your throbbing clit. Your fingers became entangled into his hair and you tugged it playfully as he roughly pinched your clit.

“Who do you belong to?” he murmured. When you didn't respond right away, his fingers stopped moving and you whined as he slowly pulled out of you.

“You, Danny. It’s always you,” you whispered. He grinned as his head disappeared underneath your dress and felt his tongue slide across your folds.

Your body shivered in pleasure as his tongue delved into your sex, licking and thrusting into every corner he could find. Danny pulled your legs towards him as you landed on your back, your head hitting the rotten, wooden planks. You groaned as you saw stars twinkling in and out of your vision but Danny paid you no mind as he vigorously continued to eat you out.

His hands traveled up your stomach and settled onto your breasts as he twisted and tweaked your nipples, giving them hard tugs every time you lifted your hips to meet his face. You tilted your head to the side and saw something move in between the thorn-bricked wall that outlined the entire map.

A white mask with a crude grin drawn on its face looked up at you through the barbed wires. It was surrounded by a gray hoodie and you saw the torn leather jacket you had grown so accustomed to seeing in trials.

Frank’s shoulders began to shake and his hand naturally went to his mouth, trying to stop from laughing too loudly. You felt your face flush at being watched in such a vulnerable person and by Frank of all people.

“Danny-” you started but were cut off when you felt something larger enter inside you.

“Oh, fuck! You’re already so wet,” groaned Danny. He gave one big thrust and you cried out as he filled you completely. You wrapped your legs around him and moved your hips to his pace. The sounds coming from the both of you seemed to echo throughout the map and you almost started to forget that there was someone watching from below.

Curiosity got the better of you and you took a quick peek down through the railings. Frank’s mask had been pulled back and his hooded eyes were fixated on you. What made your heart beat even faster was that he had his cock in hand, slowly pumping it as he bit his lower lip.

“Look at me.”

You turned your head toward Danny as he grabbed your chin and kissed the tip of your nose, your forehead, both your cheeks and finally resting his lips on yours. His kiss was sweet, gentle and you wished you could see more of this side of him.

“I love you…”

The words left your mouth easily and the look on Danny’s face was something you had never seen before. It was rare to see him look so surprised and the smile that came across his face wasn’t filled with blood lust or insanity; it was the happiest you had ever seen him.

“I knew you did. I knew it!” he whispered excitedly. “We’ll be together, forever.”

His words meant that from now on your life would either be a never-ending heaven or hell but you couldn’t focus as he picked up his pace and made your orgasm start to rise even higher. Your legs began to shake and right before your release, Danny bit down onto the side of your neck and came inside you.

Dizzying spirals clouded your vision as Danny brought you to your climax. The pain in your neck slowly started to numb itself as he pulled out, giving one last kiss to your lips.

“A promise is a promise.”

He carefully picked you up and walked you through the house and out into the cornfield. The hatch lay open as Danny walked up to it, placing his forehead against yours.

“See you on the other side.”

He dropped you into the dark abyss and the fall felt endless until you finally woke up to trees surrounding you. Everything had gone back to the way it was; you’re clothes in pristine condition and no bite marks left anywhere on your skin.

You waited for a bit longer and wondered what was taking Danny so long. Figuring he must have been taken to another trial right away, you got up from the forest floor and started heading back to camp.

A leathered hand covered your eyes and you giggled as an arm wrapped around your waist. You hummed as you felt a pair of lips begin to suck and bite the side of your neck.

“Again?” you laughed lightly. “You’re being very needy lately.”

You felt Danny guide you to a tree as he pushed you back but still kept his hand over your eyes. His hands traveled down to your chest and you sighed as he grabbed a handful of your breast.

“Kiss me,” you whispered. His lips brushed against yours and you swore you could taste the smallest hint of tobacco on them. Danny continued to kiss you as he slid his hand inside your pants and slowly began to finger you.

“Danny, go faster,” you pleaded. His hand suddenly came to a stop and you could feel him pull away from you. “What’s wrong? Why’d you stop?”

His hand still covered your eyes and you tried to gently lift it off when you felt him shove something into your hand. It felt very soft and delicate and you wondered if it was a new type of offering. Before you could ask what it was, he quickly lifted his hand off your face and sprinted past you without saying a word.

You scrunched your eyes tight as they adjusted to the light of the moon and look behind you to see nothing but more trees. It was strange to see Danny just leave you behind like that; he never wanted to leave you alone, especially when you were acting so willing.

A small prick of pain hit your finger as you looked down to see an orange and yellow fire. You immediately dropped it, scared of the possibility of the effects coursing through your system. As you put your finger to your mouth to suck on the cut, you noticed that the flower was dried and pressed flat. You recalled one of your friends pressing flowers into between heavy books and decorating her bedroom with them.

The small cut eventually began to heal and you knelt down to take a closer look at the flower. You carefully placed your fingers in between the thorns and noticed it didn’t have its usual pungent smell to it. Its perfume was very faint and there was no cloudy tint to your vision.

It was beautiful in its own way and you knew Danny had something more planned than just the usual hook-up. Despite having a real twisted sense of love and affection, there was something deep down inside him that wanted a somewhat normal relationship.

As you tucked the flower into your dress pocket, you failed to notice a white mask peeking out through the bushes, it’s smiley face covering the true emotions to the killer wearing it.


End file.
